Natsume Hyuuga Detective
by Kudaranai
Summary: Natsume is number one detective. lots of people are dying from an uncontrollable disease. he finds the antidote is in a girls blood. it turns out that he has too kill the girl in order to save the world. but can he kill her if she turns out to be hisfrien
1. Chapter 1

Natsume pov.

I was standing in a field covered in snow. It was dark. Cold. I was alone.

'HELP HELP HELP ME PLEASE ANYBODY HELP!!!!"

!!BANG BANG BANG BANG!!

I looked down. I saw red. I watched as a crimson liquid oozed out of my chest and onto the snow.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Normal pov.

Natsume woke up too see his macintosh beeping. Natsume Hyuuga is a well known detective who has solved many cases and is number 1 on the detectives list. Yawning Natsume quickly did his morning duties. Washing his face, brushing his teeth etc. After he got himself a cup of coffee and two toast smeared with strawberry jam he turned on his macintosh laptop.

He saw that he had received a letter from the head of Gakuen Alice School for Medicine (G.A.S.F.M.).

_Dear, Natsume Hyuuga,_

_Good morning Mr Hyuuga I hope that I find you in good condition this morning. I have sent you a mail today requiring about the Masquerade Ball for Medicine. As everyone should know the Masquerade Ball for Medicine is held annually by the head of G.A.S.F.M. _

_I hereby invite you Mr. Hyuuga to attend this Ball. _

_Where: Gakuen Alice School for Medicine in the main hall_

_Time: 10:30 till the sun rises_

_When: 12 Dec 2008_

_Please be dressed in formal clothing. _

_We hope to see you at the ball_

_p.s you shall be looked in and no one may get in or out of the room until sunrise._

_Yours sincerely_

_Kokoroymir zakumpap_

Natsume read the mail in astonishment. He wondered why he would of received such a email considering that he had nothing to do with the medical status.

Natsume read it again. Hm…..locked inside a hall with no way out until sunrise.

Natsume replied and said he would be honoured to attend.

He looked at the calendar and nearly choked on his morning coffee. The ball was tomorrow!!!

He quickly went to the tailors and bought a tuxedo and shiny black shoes….

To be continued….

Hello!!! Sorry this was just a chapter to see if anyone would be interested. Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!!! Thanks for everyone that reviewed for the story!!!

Here is chapter 2 of Natsume Hyuuga is a detective

_Review_

_He looked at the calendar and nearly choked on his morning coffee. The ball was tomorrow!!!_

_He quickly went to the tailors and bought a tuxedo and shiny black shoes…._

_To be continued…._

_Chapter 2'_

Natsume woke up the next morning and prepared for the masquerade ball. As it neared 10.30 he walked outside with his trusty laptop in his bag and then set off towards the location where the ball would be held.

The surprised guards looked at him in awe and bowed continuously to him. He gave the guards his invitation and they let him through. He watched in frustration as he saw the guards calling there friends.

He heard stuff like

"OMG!!!! **THE NATSUME HYUUGA** is here!!!"

"YES I'M DEAD SERIOUS!!!"

Etc, etc.

He walked into the hall and sat down. He looked around with a bored face and sighed as girls started to fawn over him. Suddenly a voice came over the mike and shouted

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL! I HAVE THE HONOUR OF INTRODUCING YOU

TO OUR WONDERFUL HOST!

KOKOROMYIO ZAKPAP!"

The whole hall filled with the sound of many hands clapping. There was expectation in the air as the spotlights started to move around and the lights went off. There was mysterious music and suddenly the spotlight shone on the platform where Koko(aka kokoromyio) should have been standing.

"ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ISN'T THAT KOKOROMYIO!!!!!????? OH MY GOODNESS!!!!"

Screamed a random female guest.

Suddenly the hall filled with screams as the guest suddenly saw their host hanging from the roof dead.

The very women who had screamed collapsed without a warning and her eyes rolled back into her head, her body was filled with spasms and suddenly she was still. She was dead….

Many people started to collapse and die. About half the people who had attended the ball. Someone called the police and within minutes the police bombarded into the hall and saw the devastating site.

They started to clear the area and make sure the survivors got out safely.

Natsume walked towards the seen. The police tried to stop him thinking he was just a bystander. He walked past them coolly living them in a daze.

He inspected the bodies and to his astonishment saw that there was a sign on everyone's neck. The sign of a spade. He saw there was no skin marks meaning that they had either consumed something or touched something to get into this situation.

He sighed. How could this have happened???

This was something he would have to work on as he was sure that this would all be on the newspapers.

10 hours later at home

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Natsume opened his laptop to have received another letter.

"hey natsume this is mochu

I'm off on another case so I can't help you this whole month. You got a new partner. His name is Reo Mouri. He seems like a pretty cool guy. Here are his contacts

042 215 2256

Reomouri_detective_

Bye natsume good luck on this case!

Mochu"

Natsume looked amused at the letter. He decided to give his "partner" a call.

RING RING

"hello this is Reo Mouri. I'm just informing you that I am your new partner and that I shall be working with you the next month."

"hello Reo. I shall tell you our latest missi-…"

"yes yes I know I know. Latest mission is about that masquerade ball isn't it??" well I'm quite busy now. If you will excuse me I shall hang up. Good night sir"

With that Reo hung up.

Natsume was greatly amused. No one had ever dared to talk to him like that.

Ah well. time to go to sleep…/

To be continued…..


End file.
